Cell-based therapies are rapidly gaining acceptance for use in treating a variety of diseases. The development of labels to non-radioactively track therapeutic cells in vivo is needed to measure the efficacy of delivery systems, bio-distribution and effective dose. In Vivo Survey Technology" (IVST) is a label material designed to be assayed by a number of measurement technologies and able to be readily taken up by cells. IVST is beginning to be used by scientists to determine the quantity and location of cells, such as stem cells, transplanted during preclinical research. In Phase I, multi-detection nano- materials were successfully prepared that combined neutron activation analysis, electron microscopy, fluorescent imaging and magnetic resonance imaging. This Phase II application seeks support to optimize the labeling of cells with IVST materials, to demonstrate that all measurements can be performed with the newly developed IVST nano-particles and to compare a variety of coatings that can target IVST particles to specific cell types. IVST will allow researchers to conduct analyses on cell therapy protocols not readily feasible previously and to obtain badly needed basic information to optimize for success in clinical trials. The project will develop tools that allow researchers to track, identify, and measure the amount of implanted cell in living subjects over long periods of time. These tools will aid our understanding of specific disease processes. In addition, these tools are necessary to evaluate the usefulness and safety of cell-based therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]